


An Eventful Night

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Ever the controlled Vulcan ... except in sleep.





	An Eventful Night

"Oh, God, Spock. I can't believe we've waited so long to do this!" Kirk gasped as his ragged breathing began to slow down. He was sweaty and tired, but sated. He couldn't remember when he last felt so good. Had he ever felt this good before?

"I believe the events that lead to this, happened at the appropriate time," Spock said, and rolled over on his back. He, too, was trying to regain his breath. 

It had been incredible, wonderful, the best sex Kirk ever had, and he knew it was because he was in love with the magnificent person lying next to him. 

Kirk sighed contentedly and rested his head on the Vulcan's side, listening to the rapid heartbeat that was even more accelerated after their lovemaking. He put his hand on the Vulcan's chest and caressed him absentmindedly, running his fingers through the soft fur. 

"You know. I never thought it would be like this," he admitted. 

"What are you referring to?" Spock said. Kirk lifted his head and met the Vulcan's questioning gaze, but he knew, from the amused glint in his lover's eyes, that Spock was simply teasing him. 

"I didn't think you would be so passionate." 

"I believe there are some things you still do not know about me, Jim," Spock stated. 

"I guess. What other surprises do you have in store for me?"

"If I were to tell you this, they would no longer be surprises, would they?" 

"Logical as always," Kirk sighed and scooted up to lie beside Spock. "Would you mind if I asked you to stay the night?"

Spock moved to his side and looked at him with a strangely tender expression on his face. "No, Jim. I do not mind. As a matter of fact, I would enjoy waking up with you in the morning."

"Okay," Kirk relaxed, realizing how nervously he had awaited Spock's reply. Maybe this was really what he had been looking for? Loyalty, friendship, passion and love all wrapped up in one sexy, logical, gorgeous Vulcan package? Was Spock perfect?

Yeah, Kirk thought as he lay to rest beside his newfound lover, he probably was perfect. "Sleep well, Spock," Kirk said, and his eyes began to drift shut. 

"And you, Jim," Spock replied drowsily. Kirk smiled as he heard the unusual relaxation in the Vulcan's voice as he began to fall asleep. Kirk relaxed and enjoyed the warmth radiating from the Vulcan's body. 

* * *

Next thing Kirk knew he was sitting up, staring wildly around the room, wide awake. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Was it a Red Alert?

There it was again. A hard, scraping noise...no, it sounded like coughing...no, it was a snore. Kirk looked at his lover. Spock was lying peacefully on his back, with his hands folded on his chest and.... 

Spock was snoring. 

Loudly.

He sounded like a chainsaw. Scratch that - a whole factory full of chainsaws. No, Kirk amended again. Spock sounded like the warp coil about to explode. He couldn't believe his ears. 

"Good grief. Spock. When you do something, you're always thorough aren't you?" Kirk sighed. He nudged the Vulcan in the side. 

"Spock..."

No reaction. 

"Spock!" 

"What?" came the drowsy reply. 

"You're snoring."

"I am not." Spock peered at him and the inevitable comment came. "Vulcans do not snore."

"This one does," Kirk replied icily.

Spock lifted his head from the pillow. 

"Don't argue. Just turn over on your side."

"Very well."

Spock did, and Kirk lay down again, relaxing into sleep. He was just about to go have a rendez-vous with the Sandman when he felt Spock move closer. A hot, Vulcan body was pressing against him, full-length. Kirk smiled. It was kind of nice actually. He sure as hell wouldn't feel cold with Spock lying behind him like that. 

It was only... the bed wasn't all that large to start out with, and having Spock that close became a little cramped for space after a while. Kirk moved closer to the edge so that he could stretch his legs a little. Unfortunately, Spock didn't like when he moved away, and followed suit. Soon, Kirk lay at the edge of the bed, holding on for dear life not to fall to the floor. 

"Damn," Kirk chuckled. It seemed that Spock was not quite so emotionally restrained or controlled when he was asleep. Well, there was only one thing to do. Slowly, carefully he got out of bed and padded around and lay down on Spock's other side. 

There, now he could sleep. Wonderful. 

Moments later his peace was abruptly interrupted by Spock's dark voice. 

"I am Vulcan."

"I know that, Spock," Kirk said drowsily before realizing that the Vulcan probably wasn't awake. 

"I am in control of my emotions!" 

Spock turned around violently. The entire bed shifted and a very dense, heavy arm and leg draped over Kirk, pinning him effectively in place. 

"Spock... "

"I will not yield."

"Come on, Spock. Wake up."

God, this is not happening, Kirk moaned inwardly. Awake, Spock was certainly the most controlled person he knew, but in sleep, he was a regular nuisance. Who would have thought?

Tiredly, Kirk moved underneath the Vulcan's heavy limbs, and after some pushing and prodding, he managed to get at least a third of the space to himself. He pounded his pillow and lay down to try and go back to sleep. 

* * *

"Ouch! Damn!" 

The force of Kirk's own body connecting painfully with the hard, cold floor abruptly awakened him. It seemed that in his sleep he had tried to get away from Spock and ended up falling out of his bed instead. 

"Shit!" he cursed once more just for good measure. Then he rose to his feet. He looked at Spock. The Vulcan was lying very close to the edge of the bed, muttering in his sleep. There was barely enough space to squeeze a small child in there, let alone a full-grown man. No wonder he'd fallen out of bed. Mumbling to himself, Kirk walked around the bed once more and lay down behind Spock. With any luck at least he would get another couple of hours sleep before morning. 

Again, he drifted off. 

Next time he woke up he was cold, cold as...a man lying naked in his bed without covers. 

"Goddammit, Spock," he mumbled and pulled a small corner of the bedcover over him. The rest was firmly wrapped around a long, slender Vulcan male taking up most of the bunk. 

"I had no idea you were such a bed-hog!" Kirk mumbled. It was really rather amusing when you thought about it. His stoic first officer would never admit to snoring, stealing covers or pushing his mate out of the bed. Ever. 

It had been amusing for a while, but an hour later, when Kirk found himself on the floor once more, cold and naked, it was starting to grate on him. 

I love this man, he thought, but I'll be damned if I'm going to stand being pushed out of bed ten times a night! 

"Spock," he whispered. 

No reaction. 

"Come on, Spock. Wake up," he whispered again. 

The Vulcan stirred. 

"If you wish to awaken me, why are you whispering?" Spock asked calmly and dark eyes met Kirk's as Spock awoke fully. 

Kirk yawned. "Because I'm stupid?"

"Jim, I would call you many things, but stupid is not among them," Spock said. "Now what did you wish to discuss in the middle of the night?" 

Kirk sighed. 

"You are a very... active bed-companion, Spock," he began carefully. 

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

Kirk couldn't help but smile tiredly. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Your snoring."

"I believe I eliminated that irritant when I moved onto my side," Spock said. 

"Yeah, but then you crept so close to me that you pushed me out of bed. Twice, and I've got the bruises to prove it."

"I am Vulcan. Your quarters are too cold for me. I would think that your body heat drew me to you."

"Okay, that would explain why you hogged the bedcovers too."

"Hogged?" An elegant eyebrow lifted. 

"Snatched... stole." 

"I would assume so," Spock admitted.

"We've got to do something about this," Kirk said and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I will see the doctor in the morning, I promise you, Jim. He will eliminate my snoring."

"What about stealing the bedcovers?"

"We will simply have to turn the temperature up by a few degrees, or sleep in my cabin." Spock said patiently. 

"And what about the talking in your sleep?"

"I have not been able to meditate for several days, Jim. I will rectify this." Spock's voice was becoming a bit strained, and Kirk felt a jolt of guilt as he saw the faint color rise on the Vulcan's cheeks. "Do you wish me to return to my quarters?"

"No, Spock. No..." Kirk said. "I don't." And he didn't, but with all that had been going on this night.... "I'm just... I don't see how I'll be able to sleep when you steal the covers, snore and talk in your sleep. I've been pushed out of the bed twice and..." 

Spock reached out and gave Kirk a nerve-pinch. 

"Sleep well, Jim."

END

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kirk, Spock and Star Trek all belong to Paramount/Viacom. No infringement on their copyright is intended. I make no profit from this story or from the Neutral Zine.  
> THANKS TO: Islaofhope and Helen Karidi for beta reading for me. To my Significant Other for giving me the idea in the first place. No he's not like Spock...


End file.
